Power distribution units typically comprise an input terminal for connecting a power source to the power distribution unit and one or more output terminals for connecting electrical components to be powered by the power source to the power distribution unit. The output terminals may have the same or different output current ratings. Typically, power distribution units have multiple power paths and contain electrical circuitry which reduces the amount of current being provided to certain output terminals to cause certain output terminals to have different current ratings than others. This allows different electrical components which have different power requirements to be powered from a single power distribution unit by connecting the electrical components to the appropriate output terminals.
Power distribution units currently available on the market do not implement relay devices for controlling the flow of current along power paths within the power distribution unit. Therefore, with typical power distribution units, current being provided to an output terminal cannot be turned off by activating a relay device on the power distribution unit. Rather, power being provided to an electrical component connected to an output terminal of the power distribution unit must be turned off by actuating a mechanism, such as an on/off switch, comprised by the electrical component, or by disconnecting the power supply from the power distribution unit.
It would be advantageous to provide a power distribution unit which would allow power being supplied to electrical components connected to the output terminals of the power distribution unit to be turned on and off from the power distribution unit. This would eliminate the need for separately turning on and off electrical components connected to the output terminals of the power distribution unit. However, simultaneously turning on several electrical components connected to output terminals along a single power path of the power distribution unit may result in an input current surge, which could damage the electrical components. Similarly, simultaneously turning off several electrical components connected to output terminals along a single power path of the power distribution unit may result in large voltage transients on the power source, which could damage the power source or damage electrical component loads that are being disconnected from the power source.
Accordingly, a need exists for a power distribution apparatus which comprises a plurality of output terminals disposed along one or more power paths of the power distribution apparatus and which comprises relay devices which control the flow of current along the power paths. A need also exists for a power distribution apparatus which can perform these functions without generating input current surges when power is provided to multiple electrical component loads connected to the output terminals of a power path and without generating large current and voltage transients when power being provided to multiple electrical component loads connected to the output terminals of a power path is removed.